Present
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: Takasugi baru saja menyadari jika Bansai ternyata cukup bodoh untuk menerjang hujan deras di luar sana tanpa payung dan berlari ke apartemennya hanya untuk mengantarkannya sebuah… hadiah.


.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Gintama**_ _© Soraichi Hideaki_

 _ **Present**_ © _Akane Ukitake_

 _ **Warning**_ _: AU (Alternate Universe), OOC, typo, ketidaksesuaian EYD, etc._

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

"Apa…aku…terlambat...untuk pesta ulang tahun?" Bansai berkata dengan napas yang tidak beraturan seperti habis berlari maraton. Seluruh pakaiannya basah kuyup termasuk tas gitar di pungungnya. Seluruh penampilan pria itu kurang lebih cukup untuk dikatakan _'berantakan'_ saat ini. Takasugi baru saja menyadari jika Bansai ternyata cukup bodoh untuk menerjang hujan deras di luar sana tanpa payung dan berlari ke apartemennya hanya untuk mengantarkannya sebuah… hadiah.

Oh, bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan hadiah dari pria itu.

"Jangan bertanya hal yang sudah kau ketahui." Takasugi menyilangkan tangan di dada sembari memperhatikan kondisi Bansai saat ini. "Matako bahkan mencoba menghubungimu sejak sore hari, darimana saja kau?"

"Kau menungguku?"

"Darimana saja kau?" Takasugi kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Tidak ingin membuat pria berambut _teal green_ itu jadi besar kepala jika ia mengatakan _'iya'_.

"Menyiapkan hadiah." Sembari melepas sepatu _kets_ yang ia gunakan saat ini, Bansai menjawab santai; seolah kali ini ia tidak bersalah sedikit pun.

"Jangan berbohong."

Ayolah, memang hadiah macam apa sih yang dibawa oleh pria itu hingga membuatnya harus datang tengah malam ke rumahnya? Lagipula, Bansai tidak terlihat membawa sesuatu yang cukup mengesankan untuk disebut sebagai _'hadiah–ulang- tahun-yang-disiapkan-seharian-penuh'_.

"Sebelum itu bisakah kita masuk ke dalam?" tawar Bansai.

"Tidak." Sekalipun pria itu akan masuk angin atau hipotermia karena pakaian basahnya, Takasugi tidak akan menginzinkan Bansai untuk masuk. Ini adalah hukuman yang setimpal karena harus membuatnya menunggu hingga tengah malam.

Tahu jika dirinya tidak akan dipermudah begitu saja oleh sang pujaan hati. Bansai hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

"Apa—LEPASKAN! KAU MEMBUATKU BASAH! BANSAI!"

Hukuman itu pun tidak berlangsung sesuai harapan Takasugi.

* * *

"Aku bersyukur meninggalkan beberapa pasang pakaian disini." Bansai merebahkan badannya di atas sofa. Pakaian basah yang sempat ia pakai beberapa menit lalu sudah berganti dengan sebuah kaus berwarna biru tua dan celana kain panjang berwarna krem. "Aku akan menginap disini hingga besok."

"Terserahmu saja," ujar Takasugi yang baru saja datang dari dapur. Ia menawarkan salah satu cangkir kopi panas yang dibawanya saat ini pada Bansai, "Untukmu."

"Terima kasih." Bansai menerima cangkir kopi dan menyeruputnya sedikit. Kehangatan kemudian menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang saat hujan deras seperti malam ini." Takasugi mengambil tempat di samping Bansai. Ia juga menyesap sedikit kopi yang ia buat tadi dan kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. "Hadiah bisa kau bawa esok hari, bukan?"

"Aku hanya berpikir jika Shinsuke tidak akan bisa tidur jika aku tidak datang membawa hadiahnya hari ini."

Ucapan Bansai tersebut langsung mendapat balasan berupa sodokan di perut oleh Takasugi. Hal itu kelihatannya cukup keras hingga membuat pria yang mengaku bekerja sebagai produser musik itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang tidak bisa tidur?!"

"Buktinya kau terjaga hingga aku datang. Jadi kupikir kau menungguku," balas Bansai. Senyum jahil mengembang di wajahnya.

Dilain sisi Takasugi bereaksi sebaliknya, "Aku baru saja akan pergi tidur saat kau datang! Jangan salah paham!"

"Baiklah, baiklah." Walaupun terlihat menerima segala alasan yang dilontarkan Takasugi. Tetap saja Bansai akan memaknai sebaliknya. Ngomong-ngomong soal hadiah, pria itu hampir saja melupakannya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ambilkan hadiahmu."

Bansai beranjak dari sofa dan menuju pojok ruang tamu dimana tas gitarnya ditempatkan. Terlihat jika pria itu mengambil sebuh benda berbentuk persegi panjang kecil dengan _earphone_ dari dalam tempat _waterproof_ yang melapisi benda itu sebelumnya.

"Untukmu." Bansai kemudian menyerahkan benda itu pada Takasugi.

" _Mp3 player_?" Takasugi terlihat heran. Jika Bansai berniat untuk membelikannya sebuah _mp3 player_ , pria itu tidak perlu menghabiskan waktunya seharian untuk menyiapkan ini. Nyatanya kau bisa membeli benda itu di toko elektronik kurang dari 15 menit!

"Tepat." Bansai kembali duduk di samping pria berambut keunguan itu. Ia kemudian memasang kedua pasang _earphone_ yang ada pada telinga Takasugi.

Entah mengapa saat itu Takasugi merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Kau bisa pastikan terlebih dahulu apa benda itu berfungsi apa tidak," ujar Bansai kembali.

Walau ia kecewa karena tidak ada hal spesial yang disiapkan Bansai untuknya. Takasugi tetap saja melakukan apa yang Bansai katakan.

Ketika melihat isi _playlist_ yang ada, Takasugi hanya melihat satu lagu yang tersimpan.

"心から (From Heart)?"

Ia tidak pernah mendengar lagu dengan judul seperti ini. Tetapi karena ia hanya berniat untuk memastikan _mp3 player_ itu bisa berjalan sebagaimana fungsinya, Takasugi kemudian menekan tombol _play_.

Kurang lebih selama 1 menit tidak ada suara yang muncul. Pria itu berpikir jika Bansai sudah memberinya sebuah barang usang.

Kekesalanya pun makin menjadi.

"Ban—" Panggilan pria itu terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia bisa mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

Suara pria yang sedang bersamanya saat ini.

 _(Your small figure_

 _Behind the scenery of colorful fireworks in August_

 _It's really waver my heart_

 _At that night,_

 _My world has changed)_

Tanpa Takasugi sadari Bansai telah merengkuhnya begitu erat dan menciumnya lembut.

 _(It's like magical mystery._

 _This felling is so strange._

 _And I know if I already fell in love with you.)_

Seiring dengan lagu yang masih mengalun dengan iringan gitar akustik, kedua pria itu masih menikmati kegiatan bercumbu mereka. Sang produser musik itu kemudian berinisiatif untuk mendorong tubuh kecil Takasugi sehingga pria itu merebah di atas sofa; berniat untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman. Takasugi pun tampak tidak mengajukan protes. Kedua lengan pria itu pun bergelung pada leher jenjang milik Bansai. Sesekali beberapa lenguhan terdengar, seperti sebuah alasan untuk menghirup oksigen yang semakin menipis diantara mereka berdua.

 _(From my heart,_

 _I want to say I really love you_

 _Don't change and stay as it is._

 _Until the end of the world_

 _You're my light.)_

Ciuman itu pertama kali dilepaskan oleh Bansai tepat saat lagu yang berputar juga berhenti. Tampak jika napas mereka naik turun akibat pergulatan mereka beberapa menit lalu, kali ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengumpulkan udara yang sempat hilang dari mereka berdua.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shinsuke."

Senyum yang terukir di wajah Bansai benar-benar membuat Takasugi merasa jika wajahnya sangat panas kali ini.

Pria berambut keunguan itu mencoba untuk bangun. Kemudian ia memeluk Bansai dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sang produser musik.

"Terima kasih," bisiknya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu lagu ciptaanku, Shinsuke?" tanya Bansai kembali.

"Tidak buruk." Takasugi membuat dirinya nyaman dalam pelukan Bansai, "Nyanyikan lagu itu kembali agar aku bisa tertidur."

Bansai yang mendengar komentar dari pujaan hatinya itu tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, "Kau memuji atau menghina karyaku?"

"Anggap saja jika itu berarti aku lebih suka jika kau bernyanyi langsung saat ini," ujar Takasugi dengan balasan malas khas orang mengantuk. "Jadi kau akan nyanyikan untukku atau tidak?" tanyanya kembali.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Suara merdu sang produser musik malam itu adalah hadiah terindah yang Takasugi punya dihari ulang tahunnya.

 _ **[Fin.]**_

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAKASUGI-KUN!  
**

 **AJDHJSHLADHDBFHDSJ /TABOK DULU/**

Oke. Saya tahu ini berantakan **(pake banget).** Tapi serius, nulis mereka berdua masih sulit banget buat saya. Perasaan mereka sendiri menurut saya terlalu complicated /eaa/. Oleh karena itu kritik dan saran sangat diterima :")

Oh ya kali ini saya mencoba untuk masuk dunia AU! Jadi, singkatnya sih mereka teman (atau pacar?) satu tempat kuliah beda jurusan. Bansai sendiri juga punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai musik produser /eaa. Sedangkan Takasugi adalah tuan muda dari presdir perusahaan /uhuk. Yak mari kita anggap begitu saudara-saudara.

Dan ya, lirik lagunya berantakan ya **(semuanya serba berantakan sih memang)** karena sebenarnya saya gak punya basic musik juga, heuheuheu.

Tapi semoga kalian semua bisa menikmati. Jangan lupa untuk review :")

—Much love from me, Akane.


End file.
